


A Brother's Tale

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt Leo, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protective Big Brother, Protectiveness, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Mike reflects on his and Leo's history. Leo always seem to have a skilled for getting into some sort of trouble and not listening to his older brother
Kudos: 9





	A Brother's Tale

It had seemed that they had been fighting non-stop all week long. And no one fought as hard or as long as Leo did. Even when they were not fighting Leo was on edge – not even Mike could make him relax for very long. Leo simply couldn't relax. 

"You're going to wear yourself out," pointed out Mike "And the more tired you are the more mistaken you are going to make. Even Trakeeena needs to rest."

"I want to be ready." Said Leo at once "These attacks…. They could come at any moment…."

Mike lay a hand on Leo's shoulders "We will know when they happen – Alpha will tell us." Mike paused for a moment "You're the leader Leo, the others they look up to you. And if you're not on top form no one else is." Leo looked annoyed "Get some sleep – if anything happens, I will wake you up…." Leo looked at his older brother stubbornly "Just do what you are told for once,"

Leo must have been more tired than Mike realised because he did get into his bunk and quickly fell asleep. Kai open his eyes and lifted his head up – "Has he always been this stubborn?" he asked. Kai and Leo didn't have the easiest of friendships because of their very different personality – but they had grown to respect and trusted each other. 

Mike nodded his head "Always," he said

Then 

Two-year-old Leo was very independent. He always wanted to do everything on his own and he always wanted to do everything Mike could do. Leo had wanted to be just like his older brother. 

When Mike was riding his two-wheel bike, Leo still had his stabilises on his. It wasn't long before he kept asking for them to be taken off. "Not yet Leo," Said Mike being seven years old he felt like he had to answer all of Leo's questions. "Dad will take them off when you are ready." 

"I am ready now." Stated Leo at once 

Leo took matters in his own hand and went to their father's tool box and try to take them off himself. Their father shook his head when he caught Leo. "Well, you don't give up do you?" he had said. "If I take these off – I am not putting them back on again – do you understand?" Leo nodded his head. And soon he had a bike with two wheels just like Mike. And he wasn't long before he fell off and landed in the pond. 

"I told you, you weren't ready." Said Mike after their parents fished Leo out of the pond.

Leo went back on his bike dripping wet and tried again. He fell off and landed on the grass. It took him a few days to learn to ride his bike with two wheels and after that Leo who chased Mike around on his bike all the time. People where amazed to see a two year old wobbling around on the two wheeled bike and their parents who said "You got no idea how stubborn he can be once he gets a idea in this head." 

Now

It was the early hours of the morning when the rangers all woke up with the alarm telling them they were yet another attack. Within minutes the ranger were they fighting another handful of monsters, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix all turned into power rangers – Mike of course transformed into the Mega Defender and began to fight once again.

No one sure how it happens but Leo was fighting the biggest and strongest monster alone. When Leo strike the monster with his saber - the monster also manged to strike him harder with its own more dangerous looking weapon. The weapon seemed to exploded on impact sending Leo flying backward and chasing backwards into a building, causing Leo to de-morph and fall unconscious.

This may have been Trakeena plan all along – because once Leo fell the other monsters all vanished. "LEO!" yelled Mike de-morphing and rushing to his brother side "Leo…. come on, talk to me buddy…. Wake up…."

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Said Kendrix at once.

This wasn't the first time Leo had ended up in the infirmary since becoming a power ranger. But this was his worst injury so far. And the first time since Mike had come back that he had ended up there.

"Trakeena most have targeted him all along," said Damon after Leo was patched up but still unconscious. "She really hated him,"

Mike shook his head "We shouldn't have let him fight that monster alone."

Damon looked at Mike "We were all were there, we were all fighting hard. We couldn't have done anything have helped him." He said firmly "Maybe Trakeena is behind this – or maybe not. Leo would fight the biggest one anyway – no matter how tired he was or what we tell him. Leo always ends up fighting the biggest monsters." 

Mike still shook his head "It's my job to look after him." 

"I know he's your little brother, man," said Damon "But he is not your responsibility. You can not blame yourself every time Leo hurts himself or gets into trouble…. Because let's face it… Leo always getting into some kind of trouble…."

Mike looked as his brother – no matter what Damon said or any of the other rangers he always felt responsible for his Leo, He felt that way since they were small kids and that only got stronger when their parents died and they were taken into care. No matter what he wanted to protect his little brother from anything that could caused him harm. (Leo, one the other hand was drawled to everything dangerous) He had to look after his brother - after all who else did they have?

Then 

They were living with one of their aunts for a while after their parents died. Mike was thirteen and Leo was seven. Leo still wanted to do everything Mike was doing – much to Mike's dismay. Mike wanted to hang in the park with his friends without having his little brother following him all over the place. He wanted to fit in with his friends and it was hard to do with Leo around

"I'm off to the park," called Mike on Saturday morning after the put on his sneakers.

Not even a second later Leo was by his side. "Can I come too?" he asked. 

"No," said Mike at once "I going to play basketball, you can't play with us – your too small…. now go away…." 

Leo looked sad "Please can I come. I won't play basketball…. I'll play on the swings and slides…. please Mike….pretty please..." 

Their Aunt wanted into the hall way where they stood. "Take him with you, Mike dear." Said their Aunt "He might burn off some of that steam…and I wanted to clean the floors."

Mike knew he didn't have a choice in the matter now. "Okay," he said grumbly 

Their Aunt turned to Leo "And you listen to your brother… and behaviour yourself,"

"I will," said Leo with the biggest grin on his face. 

Mike lend the way to the park and once they reached it Mike land down the rules for Leo. "Stay in the playground, I'll be other there with my friends so don't bug me – unless it's really important." 

Leo nodded his head "Can I climbed the trees?" he asked 

"No," said Mike at once "If you want to climb – climb on the jungle gym…. now shoo."

Leo did go climbing on the jungle gym, and went on the swings and slides. He ever joined in a game of hide and sneak with some other children. Leo did everything you could do in a playground and Leo wasn't sure what to do now. Mike was still playing his game was basketball with his friends. Board Leo eyed up a tree perfect for climbing. Hoping that Mike would see him climbing and stop him Leo began to climb until he fell out – Breaking his arm in the progress. 

Mike having hear his brother yells come running. "I told you not to climb the trees." Said Mike dreading the trouble they where going to get into when their aunt found out what had happened, after that Mike vow never let his brother hurt himself on his watch ever again.

NOW

"You need to stop blaming yourself," said Maya who had come with some food for Mike "Leo got a wild soul and that great for fighting not always great at listening…."

Mike couldn't help but laugh. Maya seemed to sum up Leo pretty well. Leo did have a wild soul - always had done. 

"You and Leo are close," said Maya "And when people you are close to get hurt it's normal to feel guilty. And if you were the one who got hurt - I would be having the very same chat with Leo."

"Guess we are more alike than we realise." Said Mike. All their lives it seem they were different. Mike was the so called good one - Leo was label a trouble maker. The older they got the less they had in common. Or that how he seemed at the time. 

It wasn't until the early evening Leo regained conscious. "Hey how are you feeling?" asked Mike

Leo rubbed his head "Like I headbutted a wall….." he mumble

"Close enough," said Mike "Get some rest….."

"I have been resting," mumble Leo before falling back asleep again.

Mike closed his eyes and thought back to when he and Leo were younger.

Then

When Mike hit nineteen he wanted to work to protect people. He first thought the police but then he got training from the army. He liked this and fitted in well into the strict structure. But he was concern about Leo.

He wasn't around as much as he used to be so he didn't see fourteen-year-old Leo that much. Leo was one of those teenagers who believed to fit in they had to act like an idiot. One of those people who didn't do well in school – who like to challenge the people in change. Then Leo started to fall into the wrong crowd. Mike could sometime had to dragged Leo away from situations that Mike could see could easy go very wrong.

"You need to start using your head," said Mike after dragging Leo away from a house party with older kids. "You on a very thin line – one toe over and you get into trouble and I won't be able to help you…."

"I don't need your help," started Leo with all the teenage attuited to match.

"Leo for once in your life just listen," said Mike "Just stay away from those people and try to do well in school. Keep your nose clean….."

Leo rolled his eyes "I'm not going to committed any crimes, you making it sound like I an planning to rob a bank or something….."

It was not even a year later before Leo found himself in trouble. Lucky for Leo because of his age and the fact he in the wrong place at the wrong time he got off lightly. But the foster home he was in wanted him gone after that so Leo moved into a group home that was further away from Mike. Even when Leo didn't get into trouble with the police again he got into more and more trouble at school.

"I don't think school for me," said Leo one weekend when Mike was able to travel to see Leo. Leo was now sixteen and all most as tall as Mike.

"Well after school, what do you want to do?" asked Mike - he was trying to make sure Leo stayed in school and got his education. Life was hard enough being in care - and it would be harder if he didn't get a decent education. 

"Not collage – collage isn't for everyone," said Leo at once. "I don't know – travel maybe…."

"You need money to travel," reminded Mike

Leo shrugged "I get money for odd jobs and things like that,"

Mike paused before specking "You heard about Terra Venture?"

"That ship that going to look for a new world in a few years?" question Leo "Of course I heard of it – it all over the news, only the special few get to go…."

"Well I am one of them, if, I finished all my training on time," said Mike he had to undertake extra training for this mission. "I have asked them to put your name down as well – but they can't just let anyone on….."

"So, no school drops out," said Leo 

"They are looking for people will different skills that will be useful." Said Mike "They can't take everyone – if you want to come…. you need to prove it to everyone you are more than what you seem….."

Leo frowned deeply "What dose that mean? more than what I seem?" 

"Everyone labels you a trouble maker, prove them wrong." Said Mike "I want you to come too – I don't want to leave you behind,"

Leo didn't look to certain "The odds aren't in my favour are they. I'm not smart, I'm in care, and I been in trouble with the police. One look at all the information and they won't let me any where near…lets face it...Terra Venture isn't for people like...like me..."

Mike closed his eyes – he knew what Leo had to overcome that why he was telling Leo all this now. So, he could work hard and show everyone that he wasn't a waste of time. It was a challenge –Leo wasn't the best environment to be in, but Mike believed Leo could work himself out of it. He could prove everyone wrong. He knew Leo was a good person - he just wanted everyone else to see it too. 

Now

Leo left the infirmary with the order to take it easy. "I will tie you to a chair if I catch you training." Said Kai before he left for his shift at work.

"Dose anyone trust me to stay here?" asked Leo - all morning everyone had have him similar warnings. 

"No," come the voices for his friends and his brother. They all knew Leo finds it hard to keep still and wasn't the sort of person who could just sit all day long reading a book.

"And I manged to get the day off to make sure for once you do what you are told," said Mike sitting down on the chair next to Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes "You don't trust me at all do you? What the worst thing that could happen?"

Mike didn't find this amusing "Knowing you, anything."

Then

Mike didn't know how he ended up here. Really, he didn't – he told Leo he stay out of trouble. Told him till be was blue in the face. "You better hope the judge like you," said Mike as he straightens Leo tie. Seventeen years old and arrested for stealing a car. Not one of Leo's smartest choices. "Be polite and remember to say sorry to the owner and the police." Said Mike "And tell the truth…"

"I'm not a snitch," said Leo

"Leo, they used you." Said Mike "You can do better if you let yourself...you can do much better..." 

"I'm not like you Mike," said Leo at once "Everyone knows it, I never be as good as you. I spend half my life trying to be – but I am not…."

Mike looked his brother in his eyes "I don't want you to be like me." Said Mike "I just want you to be on the right track…. I've watched you fall for years now…..it time to get your feet back on soiled ground." Mike wasn't sure when Leo started to stray - started to tumble off the road. Leo must of started to fall a while before Mike realised. 

"I guess Terra Venture is out of the question now." Said Leo

"It is out of my hands," said Mike - he had try to speck up for his brother. "It is no up to me…." they got called in to the court room "Come on, and remember be polite."

Leo looked smaller in the court room. Mike watched as Leo told the court everything that had happen even things he hadn't been known beforehand. Leo had called his actions stupid and reckless. And he finished off apologizing to the owner of the car, the police and the judge. Then he said he could pay for the repairs of the car with his money he been earning for his odd jobs over the years. 

Luck seemed to be on Leo side once again. The owner seemed to see Leo meant want he said and after living in Angel Grove for the last few years could see why Leo did what he did. So thought the Judge they come with an arrangement that Leo would do four weeks of community services.

Leo was right when his named wasn't on the list for the Terra Venture. By the time the final check where begin done Leo had walked hard since leaving school and was working two part time jobs, as well as baby sitting and dog walking on the side. He was trying - Mike could see that. 

"Maybe you will be able to get the next ship." Said Mike

"In fifty years', time," said Leo "If that." 

"Keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble," said Mike "Promise me Leo…." 

Leo of course was forever trying to catch up with Mike wasn't going to stay behind on Earth - even if that got him into trouble. 

Now

Leo and Mike played chess that morning. "You do realise since I become the red ranger I haven't been in trouble…. I mean real trouble…. well If you don't caught Trakeena….." Leo paused for an moment. "I mean trouble with the law kind of thing." 

Leo had a pointed. "Well It took you long enough," said Mike playful "You know it would have been easier if you just listen to me in the first place…."

Leo grinned "You never gave up on me, even when everyone else did "I knew you could do great things," said Mike "It just took you time to get there." Leo grinned "Well, what can I say….." he lifted his glass of juice "To the Corbett brothers" he said playfully. Mike lifted his own up "To the Corbett brothers. The one who never listens….." "…. And the one well behaviour one….." The two-brother busted out laughing. Mike knew it was a matter of time before Leo went back to training and fighting – before he was ready. And Leo knew Mike would be always over protective and after the scare he would try to stay out of trouble….for a little while at least.


End file.
